Macy Misa vs PostTraumatic Amnesia
by yourflourescentdreamers
Summary: "This week my life has went from, 'Macy, he's in a coma', to, 'He doesn't even know who you are' and is ending with 'He hates you.' How do you think I'm feeling right now, Stella?"  JONAS LA . A collab between My-Florescent-X-Glows-Orange & YourDreamer13
1. Chapter 1

_****_

So, this is my (MFXGO) first story that is collabed with YourDreamer138 ! Enjoy !

* * *

_"Another head aches, Another heart breaks. I'm so much more older than I can take..."_

_'All of theses thing's I've done.' By The Killers_

* * *

Thud.

I never thought that one little sound could ever make me cringe and hurt so much. But as I excruciatingly pulled myself from the cruel and burning concrete I had been thrown onto, all my mind could do was repeat the awful sound of Nick Lucas slamming into a tree.

The humid air was thick in my lungs as I flung myself next to Nick's unconscious form. There was a flurry of noises behind me as I examined the his wounds, I could hear screams and commands to call for help. Quickly, my amateur medical class training kicked into overdrive and I ripped the black vest I had been wearing from around my torso, using it to stop the massive bleeding I could see coming from the side of Nick's scalp. A crowd had started encircling us, and I was getting dizzy from everything around me. The metallic smell from Nick's blood filled my senses, gushing onto my hands and leaking down my wrist. My head started spinning, the sun still beating down unforgivingly on my neck and shoulders. It just became to much.

My body slumping over, I could feel my breath being pulled from my lungs, and I felt my body hit the grass next to Nick's. His brown eyes were closed, forehead streaked with a brilliant red. I lifted my hand and grabbed his, and a frantic woman hovered over us, hands flying to Nick's head.

"Help! I need medical attention at Rosgrove Park. Two teenagers passed out, one with a massive head injury. Yes. I have applied pressure to the wound and stopped the bleeding."

These were the last words I heard before everything went black.

{*}{*}{*}{*}

"When did they say she'll be waking up?" A voice echoed through my ears, causing the pounding inside my skull to kick into overdrive. I groaned inwardly, and a collective gasp resonated from around me. I felt like I was behind a veil, still aware but unable to respond. Trying to shake my mind awake, I could see white flourescent light leaking through my eyelids. When I could feel all of my senses and wiggle my toes, I listened to the things around me.

"She should be able to hear us..."

"St-ste-stella?" My cracked voice pushed out, the skin on my lips rough and chapped.

"Macy? Macy, I'm here." I felt a slight pressure on my right hand, and warmth envelope it.

"Good." I said, letting her prop up pillows behind me. When I was sitting up, I could see that I was in a small metal bed, obviously in a hospital. Three vinyl chairs stood adjacent from my bed on the right side, and with Stella hovering close to me, I could just make out the older brothers of JONAS, Joe and Kevin, occupying two of them. The room was a bright white, with a televison set in the top left corner, and windows filtering sunlight caty-corner on the wall. Suddenly, flurries of memories came back to me. Heat and sun and blood.

What happened to me?

And then it hit me. There were only three people around me.

"Guys." I forced out, my voice going higher. "What happened? Where's Nick?"

Joe, Stella and Kevin shared a glance, and Stella turned to me, putting a hand in her purse and pulling out a pair of blue flip-flops. "You should put these on."

Five minutes later, when everyone was sure I would be fine enough to walk around (and a short-tempered hissy fit from me..), Kevin and Joe led me out of the swinging hospital doors, with Stella holding my arm at my side. Heading to an elevator Joe hit the button and we waited patiently. When it dinged, I jumped. I had been staring at a photograph of the hospitals' founder and the sudden noise made Stella latch onto my wrist even tighter, and my hospital robe after I swayed. "I'm fine stell..."

"Okay. I know." She said nervously, each person that made up the protective shield around my body shooting a quick, indescribable glance towards me. When we stepped into the mirrored elevator, I could see by the digital reader that we were on the 10th floor. Kevin, leaning forward from his spot at the back of the elevator, hit the "2" button.

Floor after floor, with each small "ding" indicator, a different companion sent me a wary or pitiful glance. And with every little look, my heart sunk and my stomach spun, my mind coming up with endless and endless horifying possibilities that had dawned on Nick.

And then an actual sinking feeling hit me like a punch to the gut. I silently gasped for air and tried my best to hide the fact that with every step behind Kevin and Joe made me worry and made me more light-headed than the last. I didn't notice much, I stared at my shoes hitting the tan linolium, silently walking. What if-

"Uh. Macy..." I hadn't noticed we had stopped, and I looked at where we were.

A blank door labeled '21G' stared back at me, and before I knew it my feet were shuffling behind the guys' entering the room.

"Mom. Dad, Frankie." Joe called out, And I looked up to be meeted with the faces of three other Lucases. "Macy just woke up."

"OH, Macy!" Mrs. Lucas cried, racing over toward me. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her hair was falling out of its bun. When she let go, her husband engulfed me with his own arms.

"Macy, are you okay? You two had us scared to death..." before I could answer him, he gave me a sympathetic look, and turned me, so I was looking down on Frankie.

"Hey, Frankie!" I said enthusiastically. Well, as enthusiastically as I could manage right now. I crouched slightly to hug him, and felt hot tears running down his cheeks. Perpelexed, I leaned back, balancing on the balls of my feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he looked into my eyes questioningly.

"Macy..." He trailed quietly, turning and pointing straight ahead.

Nick lucas. Strong, powerful, willed Nick Lucas. Never-cry and always-comfort Nick Lucas lay before me. Motionless on a hospital bed, broken, bandaged, asleep, and hooked up to tubes and wires. Machines of every size and color eveloping him, beeping quietly.

"Nick?" I gasped quietly, stuttering and walking out-of-bodily to his bed side. "Oh god. Nick. Oh - oh my.."

I turned to face the other occupants of the room, tears already clouding my eyesight.

"What...why? Nick. But...he. " I stated, unable to form a coherent sentence. "What happened?" My last statement came out defiant and scared, all at the same time.

"Macy..." Stella tried to look me in the eye but couldn't.

"He pushed you out of the way of the car... and got hit himself." Kevin continued on for her.

_My mind flashed to a hot and sunny day in LA. I was crossing the street, Nick behind straying behind me. I wasn't watching were I was going, only fiddiling with my camera. A loud horn honked, and before I could look to see the gleaming Suburban hurtling toward us, I heard a cry fom behind me. "MACY!" Nick had pushed me, and I went flying to the ground. My camera smashed to bits beside me, a street sign inches from where I landed on the sidewalk. Screeching tires could be heard, and a scream peirced the muggy air. A loud bang was heard, and I could see the form of somthing smash into the trunk of a large tree with a stomach-twisting thud. Nick..._

"You're lying..." I cried, even if in my head I knew that every gut-wrenching word was true.

"He flew into a tree and hit his head. Bad." Joe then added.

And little frankie, staring up at me with endless brown eyes in a strong and final voice said, "He's in a coma, Macy."

Right there, next to Nick's bed, for the second time in months, I fell, and everything went black.

* * *

**SO! I hope you guys are just excited about this story and our collab as we are!**

**Please tell us what you thought!**

**Next chapter writen by MO!**

**~Grayson**

**(MFXGO)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are! YourDreamer138 here with the next chapter to this amazing story!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I heard a loud clang.

"What are you doing?" I heard faintly. Looking around, I saw that I was in Stella and I's room, in the same clothes I'd been in when I fainted.

Another loud clang sounded from downstairs, and I lazily stumbled down to see what was going on.

"Stella?" I exclaimed, taking in the sight before me. The kitchen was no longer tidy and mess-free, but instead, there were egg shells lying around and every pan that had been tucked neatly away was lying out on the floors and the counters.

"Just finding some...food." she explained sheepishly, setting down a ladle next to Joe, who was scarfing down a bag of M&Ms like there was no tomorrow. I looked perplexedly toward the human vacuum that was currently taking up space on a stool in the corner, and then at Stella, whose hair was mussed up and had one shoe on while the other sat before me. And, since I didn't know this tiny fact, I walked forward and tripped over the skyscraper Stella called a Stell-etto (patent pending). Stella tried to control her laughing as she helped me up and put her heel back on.

"Okay, before you explain _anything_..." I gave Stella a pointed look as she opened her mouth, "...I just want to know what time it is and how long I've been out." I finished, pulling up a chair from the near-by dining room.

"Well, it's 3 PM, and we just got here from the hospital. You've been out for about a day now." Stella replied, beginning to put things away.

"Did you guys bring me home? Why is Joe eating all my M&Ms? Where's Kevin? Where are the other Lucases? my goodness. Is Nick okay? " I sputtered out, remembering everything that had happened.

"Mace, calm down," Joe slurred, a handful of M&Ms in his mouth, "Stella will gladly answer all of your questions." he smiled politely at Stella, who glared back at him.

"Okay, let me see if I got all of your questions." Stella said, taking in a deep breath.

"We did take you home last night, and your mom put you to bed. Joe is pigging out because he didn't have breakfast at the hospital... he's just stubborn. Anyways, Kevin is still at the hospital. He skipped being Mona's assistant today because his parents had to do a press confrence; since so many people saw the accident. So, we needed to get Joe to the set, and I just came here to make sure no creepers got in the house with you asleep. Also they want a family member there at all times just in case something's going on. Your mom called to make sure you were alright. She gives her best and had to go quick, as she was working in the shop. Since you're awake, we'll probably go visit Nick and see if he's okay in a couple minutes. You didn't miss much...He's still you know. You even slept through your alarm. Oh, and we came here because we wanted to check up on you and maybe make you some lunch, but we don't even know what to cook." Stella said, putting on her thinking face as she tried to remember all of my questions.

"Wow, I really freaking hope I stop passing out everywhere!" I huffed, grabbing my flip-flops.

* * *

"Well, we've put him in a medically-induced coma. We won't let him out of it until we're sure his head and neck have healed. Though, of course, if his body's strong enough, he'll pull himself out, and he'll just have to be careful with his neck." the doctor explained to us just outside Nick's room.

"When he wakes up, we're not quite sure what to expect. He may have some partial memory loss, but there's a very slim chance. As of now, there hasn't been any abnormal brain movement, but we'll keep an eye on him." the doctor concluded, nodding at us and heading into the room. Joe, Stella, and I stood in awkward silence after he left. We weren't allowed in to see Nick yet, mostly because Stella and I weren't family, visiting hours hadn't started, and Joe couldn't bring himself to leave Stella's side after the accident had happened.

"Kevin!" I exclaimed when I saw him walk around the corner, cell phone in hand.

"Oh, hey guys." he said, putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Are mom and dad on their way? And Frankie?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, they just finished eating and they're coming." Kevin said, staring at his shoes. I yawned loudly.

"Guys, I'm gonna hang out in the waiting room until visiting hours start, okay? Come let me know when we can go into Nick's room." I said, waving as I walked down the hallway.

When I got into the near-empty waiting room, I decided to lay down on a lumpy couch in the corner.

For a moment, I let my guard down and decided that I needed sleep before I would be able to face Nick's unconscious form again.

* * *

"He's awake!" a giddy voice whispered in my ear. I jerked up in shock, knocking heads with the culprit who'd surprised me.

"Oh, god, now I'm gonna get blood all over my new Jacque DeLun blouse!" Stella said nasally, holding her bloody nose. I swung my legs around the couch so that I was sitting up.

"Oh, Stella, I'm so sorry! You surprised me. Here." I said, handing her some Kleenex tissues that were sitting beside me on a table. I grabbed her a couple more before I realized what she'd said.

"Wait, what? Can I see him?" I asked. But, before she could answer, I was off to see the hero who'd saved me.

I could hear Stella's anxious shouts down the hallway, but I ran past the elevator and up the stairs, beating her to Nick's room.

I stopped just outside the room, listening.

"What else do you remember?" the Nick's dad asked calmly. My ear was pressed roughly against the door, straining to hear anything. I tried to slow my breathing in an attempt to hear more clearly, but I'd been running too fast.

"Not much really..." came Nick's hoarse voice from the other side of the door. Why wasn't he using my name? Something fishy was going on.

I slammed the door open, still trying to catch my breath. I could see the wide eyes of Sandy and Tom Lucas, as well as Frankie, Joe, and Kevin. A huffing Stella came in moments after I'd reached the room, still holding her nose.

"Oh, Nick-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Uh...?" he looked around worriedly, wringing his hands. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off again.

"Wait, so you guys are my family, right? Well, then who is she?" he asked the surrounding group slowly, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

"Macy..." Stella whispered comfortingly, but I was already turning to run.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I like writing for this story! Well, next chapter by MFXGO!**

**-Your Dreamer,**

**Mo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes MFXGO with the next chapter kiddies (:**

* * *

It really didn't feel like I was running. Slamming through the door, down a flight of stairs and out behind the hospital. It wasn't until I skidded to a halt in front of a large tree and dilapidated playground that I realized I had ran. My breathing was shallow, and my ribs began to pound. Before I fell to the ground from instability, I slid up against the palm tree, Los Angeles sun beating down on me.

_Why am I so torn up over this? It should be his family... they are the ones who were around him his whole life and he doesn't know who they are... I'm just a silly little fan-_

"Macy!" A strangled and out-of-breath cry interrupted my thoughts, and even though I knew the voice I chose not to turn in case I hadn't been spotted. "Mace...I can see you."

_Damn. Stupid anorexic palm tree..._

Soft foot steps drew closer, and soon the figure of Stella Malone was looming over me. "What are you doing out here Stell? That's basically your family in there."

"No, Mace. It's not." Stella sighed slowly, and sank to the ground next to me. I threw her a curious glance and she smiled sadly. "As much as you think I am, I'm not a Lucas. And Nick shouldn't meet too many people at once..."

"Still. Stella, you're way important to the Lucases."

"And so are you, Macy." Before i could interrupt her, she continued. "So why should I be in there if you aren't?"

"Because, I'm just their fan Stella. You. You are their stylist, childhood friend, Joe's future wife..." I tried to end my sentence with the best amused look I could.

Stella laughed lightly, but continued none the less.

"Come on, Macy." Stella said, and I lamely let her pull me to my feet. "Look." She told me, turning and pointing to a window about two stories up. In the window, visibly worried Kevin and Joe stood glancing and finally finding the girls. Stella waved simply. Kevin, being Kevin, saluted.

"What was that?" I asked as she gave a salute back.

"The sign." Stella stated confidently, dragging back to the automatic doors of the hospital.

"The sign?" I repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That Nick is asking for you."

**(With Nick/Lucases after Macy ran out)**

Nick, staring curiously at the door, recited the question that was reeling through his mind.

"Could some one explain who that was and what I did to her?"

"Uh...I better go after her. Joe, Kevin; explain." Stella stated, turning to go after her friend.

"But..." Kevin started, Joe ready to back him up.

"Look. When it's the right time for us to come back in, just give a salute or something."

And with that, she pushed through the door and was gone, pointing to the large window on the right of Nick's bed.

"Okay." Joe sighed, turning to face his younger brothers and parents. "Mom, dad, Frankie, do you mind?"

"No it's fine. We'll go get Frankie here some lunch..." Tom said, gently pushing his wife and youngest son out of the room, Frankie protesting the entire time.

"Okay, Nick." Joe started, Kevin keeping an eye out of the window, taking a sip of a water bottle. "This is going to be a bit confusing."

"Lay it on me" Nick said, in the way only Nick Lucas can. Confident and precise, amnesia or not.

"Here you go." Joe started. " The girl that ran out? Macy Anne Misa. A.K.A JONAS' biggest fan, your best friend since like...a month ago, best friend also to Stella Malone. Plays every sport known to man, runs our website, lives here in LA with us, and is pretty dang cool for a girl who used to pass out all of the time." And all of that, laeving the middle JONAS boy out of breath was said in the only way that _J__oe_ lucas can. Cocky, and just plain goofy.

"Any questions, Nick-o?"

"A few." Nick said, eyeing the heaving teen warily. "One; What's JONAS?. Two; Who's Stella? Three; Pass out? And fourth,why would I be stupid enough to land myself in the friend zone with the hottest girl ever?"

'Well, dear Nicholas, JONAS is our very-popular band, and stella is our styl-'

Joe was cut-off when a giant mouth full of water was spewed onto his face.

"Joesph?" Kevin stated, his mouth hanging open still, drops of water hanging on his chin.

"Yes, kevin?" Joe replied in annoyance, wearing a similar expression to his brother's giving Nick a glance only fit if he had two heads.

"Did Nick just..."

'Why, yes he did."

"Oh, Kevin?"

"Yes, brother?'

"I do believe you owe the lovely Stella and I twenty bucks!"

And like that, amnesia-struck Nick Lucas watched his self-proclaimed older brothers argue over something involving 'money', 'Macy', 'relationship' and 'love.'

He really hopes that this isn't normal.

But he has a bad feeling it is.

"GUYS!" The patient yelled, not too abnormally. "Are you two going to shut up and get that pretty Macy girl in here?"

"You know, Kev. For a second there I forgot he had amnesia." Joe snickered, rolling his eyes and ruffling Nick's curls. "Still ordering us around and drooling over Macy! Look, Nick. You and Macy are in on this total inside-joke of a romance that even yourselves don't know about. I know, it sounds five kinds of stupid. But, you, Nicholas, are a Lucas. And Lucases are forever doomed to be lost in what we like to call "fall in love with your best friend syndrome". Or, as I myself like to call it, FILWYBFS. So deal with it."

"Awesome. Really awesome." Nick replied sarcastically.

_Oh he has no Idea. _Kevin thought, while frantically giving a salute, joe standing next to him in front the window.

"here they come." Kevinm uttered, striding to the door and opening it.

Nick, who sat up a bit straighter could hear two female voice drift towards him. And like the love sick boy he was, sighed and smiled goofily.

Macy Misa, Ready or not, smiled back.

* * *

**so, the truth is I tried writing stuff after the ending, and I came up blank. SO. good luck mo!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hey! Mo here with chapter four!

* * *

Nick Lucas looked _good. _

Not just because he was, of course, a JONAS. Or a Lucas.

It was because he looked pure, he looked innocent, and he looked kind of, truly _happy_ for the first time I'd seen him. We'd been around each other a lot lately, but I had a feeling that his current attitude was usually saved for his family and..._girlfriends_. I sighed before breaking my gaze from his and stepping into his room.

"Nick?" I asked quietly, taking another step into his well-lit room. I wondered if the family had chosen the room, because it was amazing. It was surely too big for just one family, and a large window took up most of the opposite wall. It directed attention toward the beautiful view of the beach. Maybe the Lucases got it just because Tom, Sandy, and Frankie were JONAS crew members. Not to mention the room would also be occupied by Joe and Kevin and an injured Nick. It was a little biased of the hospital, but even the most cold-hearted of nurses would go weak in the knees for a Lucas.

"That's apparently my name... I guess..." Nick laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. I looked at his face closely. His gaze was averted toward the view of a beginning sunset through the window. I could see the child-like wonder etched into his face. Where had this Nick been all my life? And why wasn't he like this more often?

I looked toward Joe and Stella, who were talking quietly in the corner. The room was big enough for them to claim a spot of their own. Kevin sat next to Nick on the bed.

"Kevin, what does he remember?" I asked, hoping Nick wouldn't listen in too much. To my dismay, Nick turned his head toward Kevin.

"Oh. Well, he knows... not much, actually. The basic stuff. Breathing, walking, English. The memories are kind of gone right now, but the doctor said they'd come back eventually. As of now, he knows about JONAS... except, not about music. It won't take long since he's such a natural, but earlier he started singing and I could have sworn he shattered an ear drum." Kevin answered, subconsciously touching one of his ears. Nick blushed at this, turning away again. I could tell he was still listening. Joe caught on to the conversation and walked over, Stella in tow. He took up where Kevin left off.

"Yeah, he knows we're his brothers, too." Joe said.

"Except I'm still not so sure. I'm starting to believe I may have been adopted." Nick joked lightly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Joe rolled his eyes and angrily crossed his arms, in the proccess accidentally elbowing Stella and nudging me in the hip.

"Ow!" Stella growled. Joe shrugged, looking back to us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Joe scoffed.

"I see what you mean." I said, looking back to Nick. Joe rolled his eyes again.

"_Anyways_, he knows that Stella is our friend and stylist, and you're our friend and number one _super fan_." Joe continued, soothingly rubbing Stella's arm where he'd elbowed her. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Nick probably thought I was some kind of freak. Did they tell him about the many accidents that may have fatally shortened their life spans? Or when I'd given Kevin a black eye with a haywire tennis racket, making them think I'd relapsed into the crazed fan again? I truthfully told that I just had _lotion_ on my hands before I grabbed the racket for practice because they were dry, and I wasn't freaking out like I'd used to, but they were having none of it. Did he remember that? Or did his brothers tell him about-

"Do you remember..." I tensed up as Kevin spoke. He wasn't going to say something embarrassing about me, was he?

"What's going on with these two lovebirds?" Kevin finished, jabbing a finger at Joe and Stella.

"What?" They both exclaimed, taking steps away from one another.

"I don't really remember it, but I have a feeling that they're...dating?" Nick asked. He was still three points shy of a genius, amnesia or not. Though, it didn't require a genius to know that Stella and Joe liked each other.

"No!" They said in unison. I disregarded them and regrouped my attention toward Nick.

"What else do you remember? Anything new right now? Do you remember my name?" I asked eagerly. Did he remember me at all? Did he know he saved me? Did he know that...I may have been the cause of this whole accident?

"Well, you're... um... May... Mel... uh-" he struggled, running his hand through his messy curls again.

"Macy." I finished sadly. He didn't remember me at all.

"Yeah. Macy." he looked up, flashing me a brilliant smile. I could feel myself relapsing into a giddy JONAS fan-freak.

"Oh, Nick of JONAS." I murmured, allowing a goofy grin to take over my face. I shook my head quickly.

"I mean..." I trailed off, looking to the ground.

"You're so pretty!" Nick blurted out. I looked up again.

"What?" I exclaimed, wringing my hands. He blinked a couple times and shook his head.

"I didn't really- I don't want you to think that..." he trailed off, sighing. He started blubbering nervously. Joe shook his head and smiled at me.

"Ha, you should have heard what he was saying while you were gone, Macy. He kept going on and on about how_ pretty_... well, I think his exact words were '_Why would I land myself in the friend zone with the hottest gir_-"

"Okay, Joe, that's enough." Nick snapped, sending him a look.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" I asked, looking between them.

"Little Nicky has a gigantic crush on-"

"No one." Nick interrupted Joe again.

"You guys sure are confusing." I muttered, shifting uncomfortably. Who did Nick have a crush on? More importantly, why didn't he tell me before? Ugh, I bet it was that Fiona Sky. Or Penny again.

"Nick, did you remember anything else, anything at all?" I said, disregarding the last topic.

"All I can see when I close my eyes is the car." he whisper, holding his head.

"The car?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"The one that hit me." he replied, shaking his head as if to be rid of the memory.

"Nick, you pushed me out of the way." I said, my voice raising. He looked up curiously.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked the others in the room. My voice jumped up an octave.

"You didn't tell him." I repeated, but this time it wasn't a question.

"Macy, what's this about?" Nick asked accusingly.

"I'm the reason you're like this." I whispered. Anger flared up in his eyes.

"You... made me like this? What the hell did you do?" he yelled, standing up from the hospital cot.

"Nick..." Kevin said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Kevin. He has to know. Nick, you pushed me out of the way of the car. You pushed me, and I knew that car was coming. I don't know, maybe I wanted to be the damsel in distress. Maybe I wanted to know that Nick Lucas was my hero, that he'd saved my life and I'd have a good reason to be obsessed with him. I saw that Suburban coming before you did, Nick. And I wanted you to save me. I was willing to risk your life to be saved by a rockstar." I said, shakily, my voice reaching near-hysteria.

And Joe promptly passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Kinda. That was a little hard to write because I didn't know how to get the ending right, but I hope I did it justice. It's all yours, Grayson!**

**-Mo**


End file.
